


Who's your Daddy?

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys with daddy issues trying daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this fic.

It started with a confusing question Loki asked him one day- 'What is this _daddy kink_?' Tony blushed more than necessary, explaining it quite vaguely, desperately trying not to think about his father. Daddy kink was not his thing, not at all. The last person he needed in his bed was his father. Anyway, Loki, also struggling with daddy issues, he dared to say that Tony would never try daddy kink. Tony felt he had been issued a challenge, so he said that it was Loki who couldn't play this game. Both of them were loath to admit they might burst into tears just hearing the word _daddy_. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge how much their fathers ruined them.

'So what, are we doing this?'

'Not if you're afraid.'

'I'm not afraid, you are!'

'I'm not. We are so doing it.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

After a brief fight over who would be the daddy, Tony landed on his stomach on the bed, doing his best to clear his mind from annoying thoughts of his father. It was not his daddy, it was Loki, now standing behind him, holding a belt. It was wrong, so wrong, perverse and sickening. Tony forced himself to cry out, 'Daddy!', wincing, ah, it'd be a long night.

The first stroke didn't even hurt that much, actually it was a nice distraction from the frantic 'don't think about Howard, don't think about Howard'. Tony gripped the sheets tightly, it was not his father, it was just his kinky Loki. The same Loki that would come undone in his arms. Not wanting to give up and let Loki win this, Tony repeated the magic word, it's just two syllables, just a string of sounds. _Daddy_. Oh, he needed a good drink after this nonsense. Or two. One for each syllable.

'You have been a bad boy, baby, a very bad boy,' Loki said harshly, the belt landed on Tony's back for the second time. Now it was stinging, his whole body jerked.

'Y-yes, daddy please,' Tony managed to say it, successfully not vomiting at the word _daddy_ , although it left a horrible taste in his mouth. Daddy. What if Howard saw him like this? Spread out before another man? _No, no, stop thinking about Howard_ , there was no real father in the bedroom.  He could safely say the word _daddy_ , it didn't mean anything.

'You need to be punished,' Loki continued, he really sounded like a disappointed father. Like- like Howard, like his father. Another blow stopped his thought for a second. 'You make me punish you because you're a bad boy.' Tony cried out this time, fucking Loki held the folded belt the wrong way, letting the buckle cut into Tony's skin. Well, that was a punishment. 'You do not let me be good for you, you always do something wrong.'

Tony started panicking, it hurt too much, he tried crawling away from Loki but then the blows stopped.

'You are always such a disappointment, that's the only predictable thing about you. You ruin everything you touch. You are never good enough,' Loki kept talking and Tony felt at least uncomfortable at his words. That was not daddy kink. It was lecture. 'Why can't you try be a good boy, just once? You're a failure.'

'Umm, Loki?' Tony turned on his back to see Loki. The belt was at his feet, forgotten, Loki's face red and shiny with tears. He began crying, at the same time explaining that _it was Thor_ _Icouldn'tha-a-a-a, daddy, daddyplease._ The rest of the unclear story drowned in the sobs. Ha! So Tony won, he did not cry. His daddy issues weren't as serious as Loki's.

Loki sat on the bed, now choking on his sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks. Tony hugged him closely, whispering _it's ok, you're fine_.

Daddy kink. The worst of the kinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, this fic made someone unsubscribe from me. I'm sorry, was that supposed to be a hawt smutty fic? Hahahah.


End file.
